


Brown Eyes

by Youjin15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youjin15/pseuds/Youjin15
Summary: Jongin closed his book with a sigh. The life of a stem university student was both arduous and frustrating, but fruitful nonetheless.Good marks were of the utmost importance to him, and Jongin couldn't afford to play around.His future depended on it.But then came Kyungsoo.Maybe Jongin could afford to play around...Just this once...





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said that I'd only be posting one story ever?
> 
> Me neither.

Jongin closed his book with a sigh. The life of a stem university student was both arduous and frustrating, but fruitful nonetheless. Friday's were always packed with math assignments and now at 9pm, he still hadn't gotten a chance to study for the chemistry test scheduled for the first lecture of Monday morning. 

Good marks were of the utmost importance to him, and Jongin couldn't afford to play around.

His future depended on it.

 

Recalling which assignments he completed the day before, Jongin showered and fitted into his pajamas, a night of slumber awaiting his arrival. It had been a while since he'd gotten a full nights rest, and the prospect of it filled him with a great sense of achievement. He slithered himself in the bed, delving into the warmth of the comforters ,the softness of the mattress, and slowly ebbed away....

 

Jongins eyes were blinded by the flashing of red and purple rays, masses of bodies grinding and swaying to the rhythm of the music. The little light that managed to fill his view was just enough to get one foot in front of the other, and Jongin inwardly cursed his poor genetically obtained sight.The air was filled with smoke, the scent of various cigarettes filled his lungs, and glasses of wine and other cocktails lined the counter tops of the open bar. The music ran and thumped, and Jongin felt both frightened and confused at his current surroundings until a firm, yet tentative hand found itself wrapped around his wrist, and a deep and velvety whisper found itself at the crux of his neck.

 

"Follow me" it said, and driven by pure intoxication, Jongin followed the voice until they reached the roof of the club.

 

The outside was illuminated by both the moon and streetlights that bordered the street bellow, and suddenly Jongins full range of sight was returned. Now back with his senses, Jongin quickly lifted his head as a wrist unattached itself from his wrist, and he was more than surprised to see two large, deep brown eyes intensely staring back at him. 

 

"W-who are you?", Jongin asked with  a cracked voice. He had never seen this man before, and he had no idea why said man had led him to a place where they were both completely isolated and wait - could this man even be called a _man_ ? He looked around 17 at best, and being around 4 years Jongin's junior meant that he most definitely was not allowed in a **club** all places.

 

"You shouldn't be here. Where are your parents? Do I need to call the poli -"

 

"-Kyungsoo". The shorter brunet standing in front of him suddenly retorted, and Jongin couldn't explain the tight, fluttering feeling that suddenly invaded the pit of his stomach.

"My name's Do Kyungsoo." The boys eyes stay fixed on Jongins stare, challenging, firm and something else that Jongin can't quite single out. "And I'm 20. I just look young for my age." 

The man's cheeks coloured themselves a vibrant red then, and Jongin swooned at the sight.

"Very well.." Jongin said, trying to take in the full image of the man before him.

A pregnant silence overtook them; their eyes never leaving each other, when, suddenly, the man named Kyungsoo disappeared.

 

 

Jongin awoke with a knock on the door; his heart beating rapidly and pulse uncontrollable. He looked at the clock:

11:46pm, it read.

Jongin groggily forces himself out of bed. His limbs are heavy, yet his chest feels empty. As though something is missing.

With an open of the door, Jongin finds Sehun - his only friend.

"Dude, were you sleeping? You're supposed to go clubbing with my cousin and I, remember?" Sehun is loud and scolding, but that doesn't help Jongin remember. His mind is far too preoccupied with the voidful feeling plaguing his gut.

"Cousin?" Jongin asks confusedly. Who is this cousin that Sehun speaks of?

"Kyungsoo, come meet Jongin." Sehun gestures behind him, and Jongin's eyes follow.

Two large, deep brown eyes refill Jongin's view, staring back at him - shocked.

Jongin's heart restricts, and the voidful, unexplainable feeling of loneliness is replaced with flutters.

"Kyungsoo...", Jongin breathes.

They both stay staring at one another, cheeks unbelievably pink.

 

Maybe Jongin could afford to play around.

Just this once...

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't like it, I don't blame you ashsjdjsjsj


End file.
